


making dsmp tommyinnit suffer part 112097631589

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Arguing, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Misunderstandings, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ao3 i am begging you to change philza's tags, i think dsmp philza is a shit dad and it shows here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: more doomsday angst, this time featuring the scenario we all fear where tommy tries to open up about the abuse from dream and people don't believe him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 30
Kudos: 532





	making dsmp tommyinnit suffer part 112097631589

tommy can’t breathe. he thinks he might puke. seeing all three of them standing there together, seeing his own father and brother standing side by side with his _abuser_ , makes him want to run. it makes him want to run far, far away from where he currently stands.

and yet here he is, staring down the three of them. they look back at him with an intensity he can’t possibly match. his hands clench into fists at his side. despite his fear, he’s angry as well. angry at the men who stand before him.

“how could you?” he mutters lowly, and he watches two expressions shift while a mask stays stoic.

“what do you mean, tommy?”

“how could you side with him?” he points over at dream, and the mask smiles back at him all the same. it only fuels his rage. _(and his tears, but he’d die before letting them know that)_

techno scoffs. tommy can’t decide whether he wants to punch him or cry.

“why wouldn’t we? we all had a common goal.” 

tommy’s frustration grows. his vision blurs with tears.

“but you- you know what he did to me!”

“did _what_ to you tommy? what could he have possibly done to you that was so bad?” philza’s words are vicious and _mocking_ , and tommy flinches back.

“i-i, he-” tommy takes a deep breath. “he abused me.” his voice is so small, smaller than he’d ever let it get if he were given the choice. he feels like a little kid again. he doesn’t like the feeling.

phil and techno share a look and then he hears dream laugh. “i _abused_ you? i was only ever watching over you during exile, tommy. i kept you out of trouble.”

“you blew up all my shit! you didn’t let me eat! you- you fucking- you manipulated me!”

“you’re so dramatic, tommy. i didn’t do anything to you, are you sure you’re remembering right?” tommy can hear the malevolent _glee_ in the man’s voice, and he isn’t sure if he’s trembling from fear or anger.

“there it is! you’re fucking doing it again!”

“doing _what_ again?”

“the fucking thing! you’re tryna fucking manipulate me!”

he looks over to techno and phil, desperate for some sort of help or _something_ , but all he finds is neutral faces.

“i’m not trying to manipulate you tommy. i think you’re just upset over l’manburg getting blown up.”

“i’m not! well- i am, but that’s not why i’m saying this!”

“tommy, you just _admitted_ to being upset over it! that’s all this is! i didn’t do anything to you!”

tommy gives a loud, frustrated groan wiping on the tears that have made their way down his face. he doesn’t know when he started crying.

“now. if you’re done, we’re going to be leaving.”

tommy snaps his head over to look at techno, but he can’t read the man’s expression.

“c-cmon, you guys gotta believe me! i know what he d-did to me!”

phil’s expression morphs into something solemn and disappointed. tommy’s heart drops.

“i know you’re upset, tommy, but you don’t need to lie to get us to pity you.”

he looks back over to techno, fear twisting in his gut. “techno _please_ , i-i wouldn’t lie about something like this!”

techno turns away from him. tommy chokes on a sob.

_why don’t they believe him?_

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate dsmp dream for everything he's done but i appreciate him as a character, also he's super fuckin fun to write i will not lie
> 
> my twt is @stiniky


End file.
